


Books & Numbers

by xHaruka17x



Series: Requested Prompts Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Cheating, Heats, Knotting, Librarian Cas, M/M, Omega Castiel, Teacher Dean, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy Librarian Omega Cas is going into heat at work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


  
  
He should have stayed home. He had somehow made it through the hectic day, thankful there hadn’t been many students in the sanctuary of the Library which had enabled him to do his work without much interruption, but he shouldn’t have left his bed, he knew that and he was starting to pay for it as he felt his body heating up and the itch of need starting to trickle up and down his spine. He licked his lips and his thoughts went straight to his co-worker and crush for the last three years.  
  
His very much taken co-worker, Math teacher Dean Winchester. The Alpha had haunted Castiel’s every thought and became the star of all the Omega’s naughty dreams almost as soon as the Alpha had walked in the door of the school to start working here. Charismatic and friendly, ridiculously smart and so handsome it was unfair. Tall with broad shoulders, built in all the right ways an Alpha should be, muscular and lean and had a smile that could light up the sky with all white teeth and sharp canines… but his best asset were these wild green eyes… like dark jade jewels and they made Castiel swallow hard at the thought of those eyes on him, intense and hungry.  
  
The Omega bit his lower lip as he started to undo his too tight bow tie and cursed his sweater vest.  
  
He glanced at the clock on the wall of the teacher’s lounge, it was a quarter to five. He was scheduled till seven sense the library had different hours and was thankful he had a student working with him so he could take this small break, but it wasn’t going to be enough.  
  
He could feel his hole pulsing, starting to ease slick, wanting to be full, needing a knot. He whined as quietly as he could, he wouldn’t be able to make it home, there was no way and ohh…  
  
He tilted his head up, sniffing the air and he could smell the Alpha. Pine and roasted coffee greeted his nose and before he knew it he found himself sniffing Dean Winchester’s jacket the Alpha had left on the back of a chair at the table and the Omega was rubbing himself all over it, causing nothing but more frustration as his wolf howled inside, seeking the Alpha, needing the physical strength, undeniable Alpha musk and be fucked like a good Omega with his legs spread wide.  
  
His slick was pooling in his underwear and he yanked his sweater vest off, too hot, needing to cool down.  
  
He knew the Alpha was still in his classroom, preparing for the next day, he always left around six thirty. Castiel opened the teacher’s lounge door, thankful of the empty halls and started towards the Math class.  
  
He knew the Alpha was seeing another teacher, a Beta named Pamela Barnes but he couldn’t find it in him to care, his brain too hazy to think straight when the object of his desires was within reach.  
  
He got to the door and didn’t bother knocking and slipped inside and closed it behind him, locking it as he leaned back against it as green eyes looked up at him from behind a large wooden desk. He couldn’t breathe and he was so hot and so wet between his legs, his hole twitching needing to be filled and he mewled, calling to the Alpha, eyes turning Omega gold.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean’s day had been pretty typical, students had been a pain and many just didn’t seem to care much while some could be down right impressive.  
  
He had gone through his routine and was now staying late like he always did to grade papers and make his plan for the next day. He never liked bringing his work at home. He would always be done around six thirty and would meet his girlfriend of six months, Pam for dinner.  
  
They weren’t in love with each other, Dean knew that. It had started as a hot and heavy sexual relationship and they got along great as friends but there was something lacking.  
  
The sudden sound of his classroom door opening and closing made him snap his head up and he had definitely not expected to see the cute and quiet Librarian standing against the door, looking at him with Omega gold eyes and clearly… Dean sniffed the air and ohh… the Omega was in heat and damn he smelled down right delicious, like blueberry muffins and honey butter.  
  
Dean turned towards the Omega as he started towards him and then the Librarian… Castiel Novak… Dean remembered, was now kneeling between his legs, mewling and whining while caressing the Alpha’s thighs.  
  
“Wh-” Dean was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when the Omega nuzzled his quickly hardening cock through his pants and the Alpha smelled slick… sweet and potent in the air and Dean licked his lips.  
  
The wolf in him growled, low and filed with lust making the gold eyes look up at him, pretty face flushed and pink lips begging to be kissed. The Omega stood as Dean got up from his chair and the Alpha spun the Omega around against the desk, holding him tightly in his grasp, scenting his neck, inhaling deeply while the Omega shook in his arms.  
  
“Please Alpha…” Dean growled in response, he was so hard, the Omega smelled so good and Dean licked at his neck, intoxicating his senses with the taste of him. His hands went straight for Castiel’s trousers, just barely unbuckling them before yanking them down and baring the Omega’s ass to him, pushing him forward, spread his ass cheeks and Dean roared quietly. His eyes turned red as he buried his face into the cleft, licking and sucking at the Omega’s slick dripping rim, making him moan and whimper, gaining sweet little needy sounds that made Dean harder than he had ever been.  
  
Dean released his painful erection as he slid his tongue in and out of the Omega’s delicious hole, humming as he went, getting completely drunk and high off the Omega’s taste and smells, his coherent thoughts gone.  
  
“Knot me Alpha! Please!” Castiel cried, loving the ministrations Dean was doing but needing so much more.  
  
Dean growl and stood, his chin dripping in the Omega’s slick as he angled the shy man’s hips and without a second thought, pushed his impressive hard cock into the twitching hole.  
  
Castiel let out a loud punched out moan, gripping the desk’s edges to hold still as the Alpha sank in deeper and deeper into him. He gasped and tried to catch his breath, having never felt so full and been so stretched out before. The Math teacher was much bigger than he had ever thought and his wolf mewled, loving the feeling and desperate for the Alpha to move.  
  
Before he could voice his want, a hand slipped into his hair and took a firm grip, holding him still as the Alpha started a punishing pace, making him completely wild as his pleasure spot being repeatedly hit over and over.  
  
“Harder…. ya ya ya….” Dean nipped at his lover's neck, making his hips smack loudly against the Omega’s perfect round ass, feeling the tight wet heat around him was amazing, making him push in deeper and deeper, spreading the Omega’s legs wider and licked at the pretty neck, loving the pleasure filled moans the Librarian cried out.  
  
“You want this knot Omega?”  
  
“Y-yes… yes” Castiel managed to say while trying to catch his breath in between the pounding he was getting.  
  
Suddenly the Alpha pulled out and the next thing Castiel knew, he was being turned around and pulled to straddle the Alpha’s lap as Dean sat back down in his chair.  
  
“Show me you want it”  
  
Castiel was dizzy but the Alpha’s touch cooled his skin and fuck he was feeling so good. He let his pants and ruined underwear drop and stepped out of them, one shoe coming off in the process before reaching the Alpha, straddling him. He angled himself and slid down the Alpha’s massive cock, taking in inch by inch, throwing his head back, eyes closed and mouth open moaning at the incredible feeling.  
  
Once fully seated he held on to Dean’s shoulders and started to swirl his hips in small figure eights, loving the blissed out look on the handsome Alpha’s face and was surprised when Dean reached for him and kissed him hungrily, snaking a hand back into Castiel's hair, taking a firm hold while his other hand started helping Castiel lift up and down, slamming himself down on Dean’s cock, hard and fast, power bombing like the Alpha had never seen, rocking them in the teacher's chair that was doing a hell of a job holding them.  
  
As Castiel moved faster and faster, moaning and mewling while riding the Alpha, Dean gripped his hips tightly and thrust up into him, making him feel the knot starting there and Castiel cried out, wanting it so desperately he grinded down, taking the Alpha as deeply as he could, gasping loudly as he felt the knot against his hole.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around the beautiful Omega, hands gripping his perky round ass and started a harsh pace, thrusting deeply up into the heat, pushing his knot into him, biting his lower lip as the Omega cried out, mouth opened and leaning against Dean’s own, both moaning and panting as the Alpha locked them together.  
  
“Alpha!” Castiel came hard, his whole body spasm and trembled in the Alpha’s arms while still pounding into him, holding on tightly to Dean’s shoulders, his forehead against his.  
  
“Fuck” Dean groaned as he came, coating the inside of the Omega twice before being able to breathe.  
  
Castiel felt so good… the feeling of the Alpha coming inside of him, filling him so fully, his knot locked in and the Omega felt incredible. It had been so very long since someone had knotted him, touched him and he basked in the afterglow, selfishly cherishing this, inhaling the Alpha’s scent which made him feel so right, possessed, protected… safe.  
  
He held on tightly as Dean lifted them from the chair and eased them to the floor where they could cuddle till the Alpha’s knot went down.  
  
Sleep was pulling at the Omega and he shamelessly nuzzled the Alpha before falling asleep.  
  
Dean had no idea what the hell had just happened but he had a lot of thinking and explaining to do. Pam wouldn’t exactly be happy and he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t like what had just happened.  
  
It had felt incredible. He would have never thought the shy and pretty Librarian that kept to himself and barely spoke to anyone would have sought him out to take care of his heat. He wondered if it was him or if it was because he was an Alpha and just what was available…  
  
The Omega nuzzled him and buried himself closer to Dean before his body went lax and Castiel was sound asleep.  
  
**#**  
  
When Castiel woke up, his body felt stiff but his heat had somewhat subsided. He had three more days to go. He sat up and quickly realized he was in the teacher’s lounge on the large sofa with a jacket draped over him. Dean Winchester’s jacket.  
  
He was alone and it was dark, the clock on the microwave flashed eleven p.m.  
  
He carefully stood, seeing he had been dressed and his ruined underwear were in a plastic bag and tied next to his shoes on the floor. A blush graced his cheeks. He reached for his phone and keys and saw a posted note.  
  
_We should talk after your heat._  
  
_Dean-_  
  
The Alpha had written his number at the bottom and Castiel couldn’t help but smile.  
  
  
**End/TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Castiel didn’t call the Alpha. When he thought about how he had acted he felt nothing but ashamed. What kind of Omega must he look like to Dean Winchester now? Like a knot hungry whore. He was sure of it. For the last week he had been avoiding the Alpha, not that they crossed paths often but still.  
  
They were both presently at a staff meeting which was taking place in the teacher’s lounge and Castiel made sure to stay far away from the Math Professor, even though his body was already yearning for the Alpha, his skin felt itchy. His heat was gone but it didn’t change the fact that his wolf was craving the green eyed man.  
  
He fixed his bow-tie feeling it was crooked, then pushed his glasses up from his nose and made himself keep his eyes on Principal Shurley who was going over the scheduled fire drills for the year.  
  
He could feel the Alpha looking at him, feel the heated gaze but Castiel wasn’t sure if it was out of anger or lust. He had also notably noticed that Pam wasn’t anywhere near Dean like she would usually be and Castiel couldn’t help but have mixed feelings. He wanted them to be broken up, leaving Dean free for him to try and have a chance with the Alpha, yet he felt so guilty and wrong with what he had done… he wondered if Pam knew in detail what had happened and if Dean had told her anything at all.  
  
He dared a glance and found Pam looking at him, and she gave him a sad smile that didn’t reach her eyes before looking away and Castiel knew then that the Beta new.  
  
As soon as the meeting ended Castiel bolted and headed to the Library and to the sanctuary of his office in the back. He released the panicked breath he had been holding and jump when he heard and felt his office door close behind him. He spun around, is wide blue eyes landed on...Dean…  
  
The Alpha’s green eyes traveled over him and Castiel shivered, feeling the heat from the gaze.  
  
“Professor Winchester…” The Omega swallowed nervously as he pushed up his glasses.  
  
Castiel suddenly found himself getting pulled forward and turned around before getting his back slammed against the office door and finding the hot Math Teacher inches from his face. The Alpha’s strength and agility made him feel dizzy and… needy. He bit his bottom lip.  
  
“I think we’re passed formalities, don’t you?” Castiel felt his whole body tingle as Dean’s wild green eyes swept over him and ended on his lips. Not trusting his voice, the Omega simply nodded right before the Alpha kissed him and pressed his body against his.  
  
Castiel mewled and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck as Dean licked into his mouth while unbuckling Castiel’s pants. As soon as one pant leg was off the Alpha lifted the smaller man up and held him against the door. Castiel wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist as Dean nipped and kissed as his neck and he could feel the Alpha’s erection against his ass. His hole pulsed and he was so very wet in his panties. He moaned and whined as Dean pushed them to the side and slid the head on his cock into Castiel’s hole.  
  
“What about your girlfriend?” Castiel asked, voice high pitched and wrecked as the Alpha started fast thrusts.  
  
“Broke up” Dean replied, getting a good grip of the Omega’s ass and legs and fucked up into him, hard and fast, making those blue eyes turn lust blown and he nipped at the Omega’s open mouth.  
  
Castiel’s whole body felt alive, the Alpha pounding into him, making him feel incredible. Dean was hitting his spot over and over inside of him and he dug his blunt nails in the Alpha's shoulders as he moaned himself hoarse, loud and high pitched. “Harder… wanna feel you... for days... Alpha…” The Omega managed.  
  
Dean growled and fucked him at a punishing pace against the office door, alternating between devouring his mouth, eating his moans and mewls and covering his mouth with his hand, to keep him quiet.  
  
“You’re mine” The Alpha snarled and Castiel came hard between them, Dean’s words had hit him so hard and the needy part of him cried out as he held on as waves after waves of white hot pleasure ran through him.  
  
“Fuck… so good” Dean was helpless but to follow as the Omega’s greedy hole clamped down on him. His thrusts turned erratic and desperate as he came inside his lover, burying his face in the Omega’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.  
  
**#**  
  
It became a hot and primal need between them. Every week for the past two months, the Alpha would corner the Omega and they came together fast, hard and desperate. Or it would be the Omega, seeking out the big Alpha, riding him till his legs were numb, hard and deep, leaving the Omega shivering in ecstasy.  
  
But then they found each other wanting more. The physical aspect of their relationship intensified as they started to get to know each other.  
  
Castiel found himself thinking about the Alpha constantly and had asked him to dinner. The Alpha had smiled and accepted and their first actual date had been perfect. A burger place where they both moaned over delicious bacon cheese burgers with fries and ended up talking for nearly five hours till they were asked to leave because the restaurant was closing.  
  
They found out a lot about each other and had quite a few things in common. Star Wars and Star Trek for one had both in deep discussions about the story lines and what ifs. Comic books had found Castiel listening with complete interests as Dean proceeded to tell him all about Batman and how Castiel should really consider looking into the series. Castiel told Dean all about his passion for the stars and constellations, Dean had smiled at him, green eyes shined with intensity that made the Omega shiver at the heated gaze.  
  
Their eyes always found each other whenever in close proximity during work hours. Dean’s ex Pam had given her blessing by winking at Castiel one day when she had walked in on them kissing good morning in the teacher’s lounge.  
  
They eat lunch together every day and that was how Dean found out the Omega was an amazing cook and the Alpha happily stuffed his face, trying whatever the Omega put in front of him.  
  
Dinner dates always ended with rough sex at one or the other’s place, or in Dean’s ‘67 Chevy Impala. They were presently in the back seat after eating at the best seafood grill Castiel had boasted about.  
  
Dean had his jacket and shirt off, licking and nipping at Castiel’s nipples making the Omega whimper beneath him.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel gasped as the Alpha’s hand caressed his crotch while sucking hard on his left nipple. The Alpha started unbuckling his jeans when Castiel suddenly sat up, surprising him.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing” Castiel kissed the concerned Alpha and reached for his glasses he had place on the center console. “I just thought that maybe…” The Omega started as he caressed the Alpha’s toned chest. “...we could go to my place or yours” He said, seeing if the Alpha would give in.  
  
Dean smiled at him and kissed him. He was completely captivated by the Omega, smart and sinfully sexy especially in bed. The innocent blue eyes had fooled him in the beginning. The Omega was a kniky little thing and the first night Dean had gone to Castiel’s place, the Omega had been waiting for him in nothing but a collar and leash with a vibrator in his slick dripping hole, ass up and presented to the Alpha and fuck if Dean hadn’t just jumped on him.  
  
Dean took a tight grip of Castiel’s dark hair and mapped out his mouth, making a needy moan escaped the Omega’s pretty pink plush mouth.  
  
“Whatever my Omega wants” Dean said and then big blue eyes were looking at him wide and shocked. “What?” The Alpha asked worried.  
  
“My Omega?”  
  
Dean smiled and looked at the adorable man in front of him. Shirt half off, sweater vest gone, bow tie ascu and still around his slender neck, his hair a mess and those breathtaking blue eyes looking at him wide and filled with hope and fear all at once. “Well yeah, I thought that was obvious. You’re all I think about Cas”  
  
Castiel surged forward and kissed him and climbed onto the Alpha’s lap. Dean’s hand were back in his dark hair as they kissed hungrily, opened mouth nips and shared breaths.  
  
“My Alpha” Castiel panted, eyes looking into intense and lust blown green eyes.  
  
“My Omega”  
  
It wasn’t long till they made it to Dean’s house.  
  
The Alpha had the Omega nude and on all fours on the bed, ass up and moaning loudly as the Alpha licked at his heavily slick leaking hole.  
  
“Dean” Castiel had a firm grip of the Alpha’s hair, grinding his ass back into his lover’s face. Dean hummed as he licked and sucked at the Omega’s rim and slid his tongue in and out, fucking the blue eyed beauty.  
  
The Alpha growled, chin and lips covered in slick, getting high off the taste and scent. He bit Castiel’s right ass cheek and started to nip him wherever he could on his hips and back till he reached his shoulders and pushed his cock into the tight wet heat.  
  
Castiel let out a high pitched moaned at being filled. The Alpha was thick and long and made everything inside of him hypersensitive as he started a fast pace.  
  
Dean took a firm hold of the Omega’s narrow hips and growled watching his cock slide in and out of his lover’s perfectly round and perky ass.  
  
Castiel grasped the bed sheets, pushing back against the Alpha’s thrusts, fucking himself hard, screaming himself hoarse as Dean suddenly pistoned his hips, fucking him so hard his knees were no longer touching the bed.  
  
The Omega came in a blinding rush, squealed as his hole clamped down on the Alpha and three long strings of cum left him, coming untouched and completely shattered beneath the Alpha, his body now pliant.  
  
Dean roared and came deep inside of him before collapsing on top of the already unconscious Omega.  
  
  


**#####**

 

It didn’t take long for a routine to start between them. They spent most of their time at Dean’s place, it was bigger and closer to work and Castiel loved that it smell of his Alpha’s musky scent, woodsy pines and fresh roasted coffee.

Castiel rolled over in the large memory foam bed, burying his face into his lover’s pillow and spread out like a starfish across the bed.

Dean was already up making breakfast. It was Saturday and his Alpha’s brother Sam and his mate Jessica were coming over later for a barbeque. Castiel had met them months ago, he got along great with both. Jess was expecting their first pup and Dean was excited about being an uncle. The Alpha loved pups.

The Omega flipped over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, the drapes on his right were slightly opened letting in sunshine.

He and Dean had been together for eight months now… and Castiel held on dearly to it because he knew it would end eventually. He still hadn’t told the Alpha his secret and once he did… once he did, he would have to go back to being alone and bury himself back into books and work, and he would think about Dean every day… and at night he knew he would cry and feel the pain of rejection over and over , because being Dean’s was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was happy and cherished, Dean treated him like he was the moon… but the Alpha deserved more… better then Castiel.

The Omega rolled out of comfy bed and headed to shower to start helping Dean for the guests later.

#

Sam and Jessica were all smiles along with their friends Jo and Ash with Benny and his mate Andrea. The backyard was filled with smiling and laughing people, beers and sodas with burgers and hot dogs everywhere.

“So, have you guys started talking pups?” Jo asked Castiel as he handed Dean a hot dog. The Omega almost froze and smiled nervously, feeling Jo eyeing him curiously.

“Calm down Jo, plenty of time for that later” Dean said, answering for him, smiling reassuringly at his Omega. Castiel averted the Alpha’s eyes.

“Yeah but you’ve talked about wanting a family forever. We all knew Pam wasn’t meant to be so now with an Omega-” Jo was going on, almost arguing with Dean then, but Castiel stopped listening.

Everything inside of him twisted with fear and pain. He just walked away as quickly as he could and ran into the house and hid in Dean’s room, closing the door behind him and leaned back against it.

Of course Dean wanted a family, all Alphas did… Castiel did too… so badly but…

“Cas?” The Omega closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving away from the door to let the Alpha come in.

Dean came in and closed the door behind him and then worried green eyes looked at him and Castiel melted, but he made himself stay where he was.

“Cas? Is everything ok?”

The Omega couldn’t answer him, he knew he was prolonging it but he was in no hurry to lose the Alpha.

Dean made his way to him and Castiel went into his arms and nuzzled his chest, inhaling the Alpha’s scent and drowning himself in it. “No…” He whispered.

“Whats wrong?”

“I don’t want to tell you” The Omega said quietly, hands now playing with the Alpha’s shirt collar, biting his bottom lip, keeping his eyes from meeting Dean’s.

“Why not?” Dean demanded and his Alpha tone came through slightly, making Castiel tremble in his arms and he finally looked up at the those impossibly green eyes.

Dean hadn’t expected the completely dejected and sad look the Omega gave him and it made the Alpha frown and felt concerned.

“Because you’ll end this” Castiel said miserably and turned away from the handsome Alpha.

Dean went to him and hugged him from behind, needing to let the Omega know he was there, he wasn’t going anywhere. “Cas talk to me” He cooed at him. Nothing could make Dean leave him and he had never seen the Omega like this and he was trembling in Dean’s arms, only worrying the Alpha more.

Castiel took a deep breath and he hated this, hated that he would lose Dean... but the Alpha deserved to know, because Cas couldn't have Dean hate him and he would if he kept this from him.

The Omega took Dean's hands and placed them on his stomach as tears ran down his face and his voice shook as he told Dean, "I’m blacklisted"

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Castiel felt the Alpha stiffen and he let go of Dean’s hands and covered his mouth to keep from sobbing out loud.  
  
Dean was shocked, this…. this he really hadn’t seen that coming. An Omega blacklisted was like a death sentence.  
  
No one wanted a blacklisted Omega, it meant he couldn't have pups... it was rare but it was common enough that many Omegas committed suicide… and many were even killed by enraged Alphas.  
  
Blacklisted Omegas weren't even allowed to adopt, they weren't considered to have any maternal instincts because of being born without a womb and in the eyes of society, it made them unfit and in some states downright dangerous to be considered able to be a Mama.  
  
They were viewed as worthless.  
  
The Omega crying and the strong scent of distress hit the Alpha’s nose, knocking him out of his shocked state and he pulled Castiel flushed against him, feeling his body tremors as he cried.  
  
Castiel whimpered as the Alpha’s arms held him tightly and Dean radiated only love and safety and the Omega was so confused.  
  
“I’m not leaving you Cas” Dean said against his temple. Castiel turned in the Alpha’s arms and buried his face in his chest, let his fears he had been holding back flow out of him as his lover held him and cooed at him.  
  
“But…”  
  
Dean suddenly pulled back and took Castiel’s face in his hands, making those tears filled bright blue eyes behind thick glasses look up at him, lips trembling. “I love you” Those blue eyes overflowed and the tears slid down soft cheeks.  
  
“But pups…”  
  
“Cas I don’t want pups-”  
  
“Dean”  
  
“I don’t want pups if I can’t have them with you”  
  
“...” The Omega didn’t know how to feel and all the Alpha was radiating was love and safety and all he could do was nod, too numb, shocked and overjoyed to use his voice.  
  
Dean smiled reassuringly and hugged him tightly, lifting the smaller man in his arms as Castiel held on to him desperately.  
  
Dean wasn’t leaving him, Dean loved him and Castiel buried his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck and drowned his senses in woodsy pine and roasted coffee.  
  
**#**  
  
They had agreed not to tell anyone of Castiel’s label, and for almost a year everything had been perfect, but Jo had repeatedly demanded why Dean had a change of heart concerning having pups and he simply told her he realized it wasn’t for him. But Jo couldn’t seem to accept his answer. She had known Dean all her life since they were small pups themselves and the Alpha had always talked about wanting to be a good dad one day. So she hadn’t left it alone till she had cornered Castiel by himself and asked point blank why Dean had changed his mind. Castiel had actually felt scared and had shuddered and averted his eyes.  
  
Jo may have been smaller then him but she was an Alpha and very intimidating.  
  
“Talk”  
  
“I-I… its my fault” Castiel started, feeling ever so scared suddenly because not many Alphas reacted to blacklisted Omegas as well as Dean had…  
  
“Clearly, so what the hell-”  
  
“Jo! Get away from him” Dean growled, placing his large form between them, glaring and bearing his teeth at the younger Alpha.  
  
“Why the hell are you acting… so protective…” Dean watched how it all dawned on her right then. “Oh my god… your Omega is blacklisted, isn’t he”  
  
Dean felt Castiel’s hands fist into his shirt and the Omega buried his face against his back. “It's no one’s business” The Alpha growled as he reached his right hand behind him, holding Castiel.  
  
Jo’s eyes widened and she stepped back, completely shocked by what she had learned and quietly walked away.  
  
Dean turned around and kissed Castiel. “I’m sorry, I should have known she wouldn’t let it go”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“No Cas. I don’t want to have this conversation anymore. I love you, I’m not leaving you. I will never hate or resent you, ever. Do you understand me?”  
  
The Omega nodded because even if he had a hard time believing Dean’s words because of his fears, the Alpha always and constantly only radiated love, happiness and safety, nothing else and Castiel refused to fight against that. He surged forward and kissed his Alpha desperately. “I love you”  
  
Dean smiled at his lover and devoured his mouth. Even almost two years in, their passion and need for each other hadn't fizzled in the least.  
  
The Alpha nipped at his neck before pulling away to get back to the party. They were at Sam and Jessica’s place for their pup’s birthday.  
  
Dean found happiness in being the best uncle, especially when his nephew giggled uncontrollably whenever his eyes landed on his big Alpha uncle.  
  
They stayed till the pup was clearly exhausted and said their goodbyes. Jo had kept her distance and hadn't even said good night.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean was sitting up against their bed’s headboard when his Omega walked in, dressed only in one of Dean’s old t-shirts that reached mid-thigh.  
  
“Come here” Dean cooed and the Omega happily went to him, straddling the Alpha’s lap. Dean took off Castiel’s glasses slowly before folding them and gently placed them on the night stand.  
  
When they had officially moved in together, Castiel had only kept a few things from his place and his nightstands where one thing he refused to part with. They were a dark oak which fit perfectly with Dean’s bedroom furniture.  
  
Castiel started kissing and nipping at the Alpha’s neck while grinding against him, gaining groans from Dean who started rubbing his bare thighs, inching closer to the Omega’s ass to take a firm grip.  
  
The Alpha nipped at the Omega’s neck hard making him gasp as he slid in two fingers under the lace panties Castiel wore and circled the Omega’s already slick wet hole.  
  
Castiel moaned and pushed against Dean’s fingers and mewled when the Alpha slid them ever so slowly inside of him.  
  
“Dean…” The Alpha loved watching the Omega like this, fucking himself on his fingers, needy little moans, hips swirling and pushing down to get Dean’s fingers in deeper. Castiel dug his nails in the Alpha’s bare shoulders and threw his head back moaning as Dean added a third finger, watching his lover’s beautiful face, cheeks turning pink and mouth open, mewling and whining, eyes closed tightly.  
  
Dean pumped his fingers fast and Castiel moved against him. “Please… please” He cried. The Alpha’s fingers felt amazing, brushing against his happy spot but he wanted more, needed more.  
  
“Please what Sweetheart?”  
  
“Need your cock Alpha… want to feel full” The Omega panted against his lover’s mouth. Dean kissed him and freed his aching cock from his boxers and guided Castiel down.  
  
The Omega cried out, taking the Alpha into his greedy and wet hole, inch by thick inch.  
  
“Feel so good Sweetheart”  
  
Castiel gasped and moaned and once he had taken all of his lover’s cock, the Omega started swirling his hips, making small and ever so deep little circle eights.  
  
Dean growled against his cheek, the feeling of his Omega around him never ceased to feel incredible. He let the Omega take charge of their slow and intense pace and slid his hands into Castiel’s dark hair, taking a gentle grip and kissed him, his tongue mapping out the Omega’s mouth, swallowing his moans.  
  
The Omega loved when they made love like this, slow and deep, needy and desperate, Dean devouring his mouth and Castiel could feel his Alpha’s knot at the base, swelling.  
  
“Knot me” Castiel gasped as Dean groped his ass, spreading his cheeks as the Omega slid back down on his cock.  
  
Dean growled and started to thrust up as he held Castiel’s hips tightly to keep him from moving and the Omega cried out as Dean slammed against his happy spot repeatedly and he gasped, dug his nails into his lover's shoulders as the Alpha's knot passed his rim.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean panted as he quickened his pace and after a few more forceful thrusts, Castiel came with a high pitched cry as the Alpha’s knot locked them together, making Dean growl and gasped out against the Omega’s neck as he came deep inside of him. Both held on tightly to each other as they shivered in unison from their shared climax.  
  
Dean gripped his Omega’s hair once more and kissed him hungrily while Castiel’s hands played in his short and spiky dirty blond hair.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Dean’s heart hurt. It had started a few weeks ago. He had start to catch Castiel nesting, only to stop himself in the middle of it. The Alpha would then watch helpless as Castiel would realize what he had been doing and Dean’s heart sank when the Omega’s pretty face turned broken.

Castiel’s wolf was happy with the Alpha and with them living together, and their mixed scents, biologically his wolf wanted to nest for pups... pups he would never have.

Dean had witnessed the pain on his lover’s face too many times in mid stop nesting and he wanted to take it away. The Alpha just went to him and held him and Castiel cried against him.

So many times at night Castiel would dream and wish and pray to be able to have pups… give his Alpha pups…

“I love you Cas” Castiel buried his face into Dean’s chest and inhaled his soothing and loving scent.

Dean didn’t understand how the laws could say Omegas that were unable to carry pups couldn’t adopt, that they didn’t have the maternal instincts. It was complete bullshit… maybe for some it was true but not Cas and Dean was sure his Omega wasn’t the only one suffering this way.

Later that night when Castiel laid asleep in his arms, Dean thought of an idea and hoped it would bring a smile to his Omega’s beautiful face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Dean was thankful the long day was over as the last bell of the day rang.  
  
“Have a good weekend Professor Winchester” One of the Alpha’s students said, giving him sultry eyes before being swept away by her giggling friends. Students with crushes on him wasn’t anything knew. He brushed it off and gave a wave without looking up from his computer.  
  
“You girls do too”  
  
As soon as the door closed Dean’s phone rang and he quickly answered. “Sam”  
  
“Hey are we still on for tonight?”  
  
“Yup, I’ll be there at seven”  
  
“Perfect, Jo wants to come”  
  
Dean groaned. They hadn’t talked in weeks, not since she found out about Castiel’s label. She was literally his and Sam annoying little sister, just not by blood. “Yeah whatever”  
  
“Look whatever is going on between you two, you will end it tonight, I’m tired of tiptoeing and neither of you wanna talk to me. Needs to stop”  
  
“Ok mom”  
  
“Jerk”  
  
“Bitch”  
  
“See you soon”  
  
They hung up and Dean went about his routine of grading his papers and preparing his lessons for the next day. About an hour in, his door opened and he looked up to find his beautiful Omega smiling at him, red and pink bow-tie with a black sweater vest and his glasses firmly in place made Dean bit his lower lip, the Omega was too adorable for his own good.  
  
“Hey Sweetheart”  
  
“Professor Winchester” Castiel said, grinning ear to ear, making his nose wrinkle and Dean’s heart beat faster at the sight. The Alpha reached him quickly and kissed him deeply.  
  
“So you’re sure you don’t mind me going out to dinner with Sam?”  
  
“No of course not” Castiel said and ran his hands slowly over the Alpha’s chest and shoulders. “I’ll just be home and I’ll take a long bath and get all soft so when you come home…” The Omega purred and kissed the Alpha, body flushed against him.  
  
“Hmm you’ll be my dessert” Dean finished, making Castiel nod and look up at him, blue eyes bright behind the glasses.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“I won’t be out late”  
  
“I love you” Castiel kissed him deeply before leaving to go home. Dean watched his Omega go, smile on his face.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean and Sam were starting their second beer, talking about their past week, thankful it was Friday, when Jo finally showed up.  
  
“Hey”  
  
“Hey”  
  
Sam looked between them. “Ok whatever the hell this is, either out with it and squash it”  
  
Dean took a deep breath. “She already knows something that I wanted to talk to you about tonight”  
  
Jo just looked away, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
“Ok?” Sam just arched a brow at his brother.  
  
“I asked you here, not just to catch up but because I need your advice” The Alpha said, practically through clench teeth. He hated asking Sam for anything.  
  
Sam motioned for him to go on, watching Dean take a swig of his beer. “Cas has been… nesting-”  
  
“That’s great!” Sam said cutting him off only for his smile to disappear as he watched Dean’s pained expression. “What? I would think you’d be happy your Omega is nesting? You want pups-”  
  
“Cas is blacklisted” Dean said sternly, voice quiet and eyes on his beer.  
  
Sam faltered and looked back and forth between Dean and Jo. “You knew about this?” He demanded looking at Jo.  
  
“Yeah… I um… I cornered Cas during your pup’s birthday… I guessed” She admitted, still feeling guilty.  
  
“Dean I’m… I’m so sorry” Sam started. “He’s nesting you said… I can’t imagine how he must feel”  
  
“Look I don’t want a pity party alright? I have an idea and I wanted to see what you thought about it” The Alpha started, making both Sam and Jo nod. “I um, I was thinking of adopting a pet, one that Cas could bring anywhere with him and baby and… and nest for. There’s no laws against that, I checked”  
  
“Dean that’s a great idea, what did you have in mind?” Sam asked. Dean just smiled and proceeded to finish dinner.  
  
**#**  
  
When Dean got home, his Omega was already asleep on his stomach. He smirked and took off his clothes and then pulled off the bed covers, finding his lover nude, one leg bent and up and Dean eyed Castiel’s perfect and perky round ass and licked his lips.  
  
The Alpha carefully placed himself between the Omega’s legs, gently kneaded the round cheeks before spreading them and started to lick the Omega’s hole. Rimming his lover, the Alpha started to slide his tongue in and out of his hole, tasting the delicious slick.  
  
Castiel woke up moaning and grasping the bed sheets. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Dean licking him open and he mewled. He put his forehead against the mattress panting while Dean fucked him with his tongue, sucking on his rim, making the Omega cry out in pleasure.  
  
Castiel reached back and grabbed Dean’s hair and started to push back against him, moaning loud as he went.  
  
Dean kissed his left cheek. “Ride my face sweetheart” The Alpha, voice dripping with lust, chin covered in slick.  
  
Castiel held Dean’s face against his hole, hips rolling fast, crying out as his Alpha’s tongue licked and penetrated him, while sucking here and there. The Omega was gasping and panting, feeling so wet and so good.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel moaned as he released his lover’s hair and panted against the mattress.  
  
The Alpha bit his plump ass while inserting two fingers into him, pumping them in and out slowly as he left small kisses and bites all over Castiel's rump and back as he moved up to kiss his Omega, who turned his head to kiss him.  
  
“So gorgeous Sweetheart” Dean cooed as he pushed his cock into his hole, watching Castiel gasp and grip the bed-sheets as he spread his legs wide for his Alpha.  
  
Dean groaned and enjoyed the wet and tight feeling of his Omega once he was fully sheathed to the hilt. He caressed the Omega’s ass and slowly massaged at his back, eyeing and loving his beautiful lover beneath him.  
  
“Want you to fuck yourself on my cock Omega” Dean said, Alpha tone laced with heated want.  
  
“Yes Alpha”  
  
Dean moaned as Castiel started rolling his hips and then was soon bouncing his ass back and forth, slamming himself back against his Alpha’s cock.  
  
Dean bit his bottom lip just watching his lover work, seeing his impressive cock disappear over and over into his Omega’s soft body, hole greedily taking all of him in, wet and tight.  
  
“So good…” Dean moaned and his hands were back on Castiel, unable to keep himself from touching the beauty beneath him who was moaning and panting, working that ravishing ass.  
  
The Omega was close and Dean could damn near smell it from his slick. The Alpha leaned over and started to kiss every part of the Omega he could reach and then he pulled the Omega up to arch back.  
  
Castiel was on his hands, legs spread wide and Dean buried deep inside of him and he mewled as Dean place his right hand around his throat and started to fuck him hard and fast.  
  
Mouth opened in a ‘O’, gasping and panting, barely able to take in a breath at the Alpha’s harsh and deep thrusts with his hands around his neck, holding him still.  
  
“Cum” The Alpha ordered and Castiel exploded all over the bed, gasping for breath. The mix of his climax and Dean cutting off some of his air supply made him dizzy and ever so high.  
  
His orgasm was so intense he almost blacked out.  
  
Dean came hard inside of him and looked down between them to watch his cum easing out of the Omegas hole as he kept pushing his cock into him and reached the peak of his orgasm.  
  
“Fuck…” The Alpha moaned and pulled out to collapsed next to his lover. “You ok?”  
  
“Mhm” Castiel moved to lay against Dean’s chest, practically purring when Dean wrapped his left arm around him, holding him close. “You should wake me up like that more often” Dean snorted and kissed the top of his dark hair.  
  
**#**  
  
Saturday, thanks gods. Castiel was looking forward to having a relaxing day with his Alpha. It was exam week at school and his handsome Math Professor had been very busy.  
  
He turned in the large bed expecting to find Dean but the bed was empty. He reached over and touched the Alpha’s side. Cold. Meaning his big lover had been up for a while.  
  
Castiel sat up, still feeling a bit out of it from their love making the night before and stretched. He had started to take up yoga and it was proving to work wonders on his body, Dean wasn’t complaining.  
  
The alarm clock on the nightstand said it was almost noon and the Omega’s eyes widened. No wonder Dean had been up a while and Castiel couldn’t believe he had slept in so long and he felt a bit angry with himself, he already missed the whole morning with his Alpha.  
  
He stood and grabbed his fluffy light pink robe Dean had bought him and slipped on his smart grip bee wool socks and started for the bathroom. It was chilly in the house, he’d have to put up the thermostat.  
  
He had just enough time to brush his teeth when his Alpha’s voice suddenly boomed throughout the house and Castiel heard the front door close. “Cas!?” The Alpha had been out apparently.  
  
“Coming!” The Omega called back, making his way towards the living room. Dean was all smiles, dressed warmly in jeans, boots and his leather jacket and he was holding a large box.  
  
“Hey!” Dean put the box on the sofa and then reached his lover, taking the Omega into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
  
“Morning” Castiel said, before nuzzling Dean’s warm chest.  
  
“So um, I was thinking…” Dean started while kissing down Castiel’s jaw and neck as he took off his jacket, leaving him in just a sweater. “...that, since we’ve been together for over two years now…” Castiel tilted his head back, giving his Alpha full access to his neck, eyes closed, submitting to whatever Dean wanted. “That we should mate”  
  
Castiel’s eyes flew open and he took a step away from Dean, looking up at him clearly surprised.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” Dean almost looked hurt but Castiel was still processing with what the Alpha had just said.  
  
“Y-you” The Omega swallowed because he wasn’t even sure if he had heard Dean correctly. “You want to mate…?”  
  
Dean looked at those confused and fear filled blue eyes and closed the distance between them, kissing the Omega gently. “Yes, you’re my mate Cas, I thought we could make it official” He said and reached up to cares Castiel’s neck to touch right where his mark would go. “Give you my Bite”  
  
Castiel could only nod as silent tears slid down his face and Dean hugged him tightly, letting him take in what they had just agreed to.  
  
The Omega had grown up thinking he would never be mated. Being blacklisted had shattered that dream of being a Mama and of ever being loved and cared for by an Alpha wanting to Mate him. But the last two years with Dean had been like a dream and he had thought about what it would be like to be Mated with Dean, but he had always stopped those thoughts, because pups would come with those thoughts and those were unattainable.  
  
But now his Alpha wanted to mate him and Castiel couldn’t say no, he loved Dean, selfishly and completely consumed by the loving man that he couldn’t turn away.  
  
“Hey, I have a surprise for you” Dean said smiling sweetly at him, brushing away his tears.  
  
“You just said you want to Mate and you have something else?” Dean smiled and nodded.  
  
“Yup, you stay right there and close those pretty blue eyes” The Alpha said as he moved away and towards the box. Castiel glared at him suspiciously, making the Alpha laugh at him but eventually did as told and closed his eyes. “No peeking, it's important”  
  
Castiel was tempted to playfully peek but he felt the seriousness in the Alpha’s tone and behaved.  
  
“Ok, I really hope you will like this and you could even nest now” At Dean’s words of nesting Castiel couldn’t keep his eyes closed and when he opened them to demand to know what the hell the Alpha was talking about, Dean was standing in front of him with a Hedgehog. “Meet our ‘pup’ Oliver”  
  


Castiel gasp and covered his mouth as more tears fell from his eyes and he couldn’t look away from the adorable Hedgehog who was clutching a tiny teddy bear.

“You can take him anywhere with you and he loves to be cuddled and babied and he will need to be washed and-” Dean stopped his rant when the Omega gently took Oliver and nuzzled it. The Hedgehog uncurled and let Castiel hold him.

The Omega was so overwhelmed and the Alpha just took him back into his arms and patted Oliver. “Don’t ever doubt my love for you” Castiel could only nod and his eyes wouldn’t leave Oliver.

 

**#####**

 

For the following two weeks, Castiel proved to be a great Mama. Oliver was very well taken care of and a very happy Hedgehog.

Dean was presently pounding into his Omega, making Castiel moan and pant in between devouring his mouth.

The Alpha lifted up the Omega’s legs higher around his waist, sinking in deeper into the incredible wet heat, making Castiel cry out a punched out moan, loud and high pitched.

“Best part of being parents to a Hedgehog is you don't have to be quiet when I fuck you into the mattress” Dean growled, watching Castiel smile while he hit his sweet spot over and over and the Omega’s face was flushed and mouth open moaning driving the Alpha wild.

“Dean” Castiel caressed and touched anywhere he could reach, his Alpha’s chest, shoulders and arms before sliding his hands in his lover’s short hair and pulled him in to devour his mouth.

Dean moaned into the kiss and quickened his pace, making his Omega cry out in pleasure.

“Mine”

“Yours” And before Castiel knew what was happening, Dean’s sharp teeth were gently tracing over his neck and the Omega offered his neck fully, submitting to his Alpha and then Dean’s sharp teeth sank into his neck, claiming him. Castiel cried out.

Castiel came in a flood, his eyes flew open and Omega gold looked up at his Alpha’s red eyes. His whole body was numb and tingling as Dean’s essences went through every part of him, bonding them together.

“My Omega, My Mate” Dean was still completely sync with his wolf, bloody teeth bared and his pace became erratic as he pushed his knot into his lover and came hard, twice before collapsing on top of his panting and shattered Omega beneath him.

**#**

“DEAN!”

Dean woke with a start, hearing Castiel scream for him, he jumped out of bed, not caring about being nude and it being a cold morning and went to Castiel who was in Oliver’s room.

He found his beautiful Omega with his neck neatly bandaged from Dean’s bite the night before, sitting on the floor play carpet with Oliver… and five tiny Hoglets.

“Look! Babies!” Castiel cheered happily, watching the little ones trying to crawl around in the ‘V’ of his legs.

Dean was now awake enough to cover his crotch in front of their ‘kid’. “I guess Oliver is an Olive and we are now grandparents. Olive we are gonna have a talk about hog protection… I’m to young to be a grandpa”

Castiel snorted and smiled up at his sleepy Alpha.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this enough, I may have more in store for it =)


End file.
